Episode 6 (E2)
"Silent Night" is the sixth episode and mid-season premiere of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the sixth episode overall. It premiered on May 23, 2017. Synopsis "Just as night falls, the group is attacked, and it's unknown how much farther they'll stumble into the trap." Plot The group stares at the raiders, known as the Riders, led by Gareth. The group also consists of Paul, Alex, Theresa, Albert, and Charlie. Nobody really moves, until after a moment, Lucas holds up his hands and walks forward. Gareth holds the gun up again firmly aims it at him. "Hey hey hey, the fuck are you doing guy? You up to die?" He spits. "No, no, hold on." Lucas shakes his head. "I'm not gonna drop to my knees and start beggin' for a compromise, either." "Then what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gareth glares. Lucas shrugs. "You owe us one." Before Gareth can reply, Lucas hastily pulls out his hand gun and fires a round. Gareth manages to throw himself off of the bike as the bullet passes him, hitting Charlie in the head. Charlie falls to the ground dead, and immediately, Gareth shouts for them to start firing. The group runs across the street, shooting at the Riders and their bikes, and get behind their respective vehicles. Surprisingly, the group gets there mostly unscathed, save for a couple of flesh wounds and bullet grazes. The fight commences as Nick and Pete begin shouting at the Riders, shooting over the hoods of the cars. "They're outnumbered!" Jake shouts to Trace and Ethan. "We should be able to take them! We already got one of them!" "But they snuck up on us and took one of us out!" Ethan shouts. "They know what they're doing!" "Well we know what we're doing too!" Jake looks over around the corner o the RV and shoots a couple rounds at the Riders, who are now running ducking near their bikes and the railings. Eventually, the group hears the revving of the bikes, and all gunfire stops. The revving turns to soft puttering before stopping, and nobody knows where the Riders are now. The group members look at each other and wonder what to do now. Stefan and Colin scoot towards Jake and look to him. "What now?" Stefan asks in a whisper. Jake shrugs. After a moment, Colin starts to walk while squatting. "I'm gonna sneak around to the RV and open the window. Then you guys climb in, okay?" "Isn't that risky? What if they see you?" Jake asks in concern. Colin chuckles. "I'll be fine, see you guys in a sec." Colin steps out from behind the van, gun at the ready, only to be shot in the head almost immediately. He falls to the ground, dead, with a shocked expression on his face. "NO, COLIN!" Jake yells, shocked as he had just witnessed his friend get murdered right in front of him. The gunfire resumes, and it is now more heated than ever. The camera zooms out from Colin's corpse as the firefight rages on, two of the group members killed in one fell swoop, while only one of the Riders is down. The full moon lies over the battle as the episode suddenly cuts to black, with only a growl being heard after the ensuing silence. Deaths *Charlie *Colin Walker Trivia *Last appearance of Charlie. *Last appearance of Colin Walker. **Colin is the first main character to die in the series. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two